


Lost Time

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lame attempt at angst, All characters that aren't Link are just mentioned, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Do I really need to put spoilers for like a 20 year old game?, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Humor, Hyrule - Freeform, Majora's Mask, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Skull Kid's drawings, Story Time stuff, Sure why not idk, Termina - Freeform, Wrote during a livewrite awhile ago, it was my birthday livewrite lol, not really angst, time centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: "Look at those things in the background," Legend snickered. "They look kinda like trees, but they have hands. They're all legs," he laughed, pointing at the figure he was talking about."What's going on?" Time asked, stepping over to where the other heroes were standing.They were all surrounding a tree stump, with a drawing carved into it.Time recognized this drawing immediately. Of course he did. He was there when it was drawn- hell, he even helped draw it before he left.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Lost Time

Being in the forest was calming. 

Time grew up in a forest after all, so walking through the ocean of trees felt nostalgic to him. They had decided to set up camp under the shade when the sun was about to set, and everyone went off to do whatever it was to do. 

But when laughter filled the air, Time couldn't help but want to see what all of it was about. 

"This drawing is... really bad," Time heard Wild say. 

"They were obviously trying their best Wild," Sky said, though he sounded like he was just defending the art to be nice. Time frowned. It couldn't have been that bad.

"Look at those things in the background," Legend snickered. "They look kinda like trees, but they have hands. They're all legs," he laughed, pointing at the figure he was talking about. 

"What's going on?" Time asked, stepping over to where the other heroes were standing. 

They were all surrounding a tree stump, with a drawing carved into it. 

Time recognized this drawing immediately. Of course he did. He was there when it was drawn- hell, he even  _ helped _ draw it before he left. 

"Nothing you'd like, old man," Twilight said, tilting his head. "I kind of like it. It reminds me of the drawings the kids did back at home." Twilight smiled up at Time, but soon frowned, noticing the obvious displeasure on the blonde's face. "Time?" 

"This drawing isn't something to laugh at." Time said, narrowing his eye slightly. He knew the others didn't know about Skull Kid and his loneliness, or how the giants had to abandon their friend in order to protect Termina. The giants, to be described as all legs, despite their efforts in helping Time in saving all of Termina, just to be ridiculed. 

It bothered Time. He knew that Termina was like some sort of different place because of all the people he saw in Clock Town he looked eerily similar to those he had met on his first adventure, but that didn't change all the friendships he made in the end, even if some of them don't remember it. 

Going back in time three days constantly was a pain in the ass and still messed with his head, but he knew he didn't regret it. Skull Kid was just another kid who wanted to keep playing tag. Time understood where he was coming from. 

Time was just a kid before he was forced to grow up too.

"I mean, it kind of is," Four said. "It's kind of hard to tell what anything is. Like Legend said, these kind of just looks like legs, that looks like a squished pumpkin mixed with a broom, and that looks like a grandma." 

"It does look like a grandma," Hyrule murmured in agreement. 

"That grandma just  _ happens _ to be me," Time hissed out, his jaw clenched harshly. He wasn't just gonna sit here and listen to them judge the drawing of him and his friends. There wasn't a reason too. Even though he and Skull Kid haven't met in years, doesn't mean that he suddenly had to turn his back on him and just let people make fun of him behind his back. 

The kid struggled with friends and may have made a few bad decisions, but in the short time Time got to spend with him after he had saved Termina, it made him feel like a kid again back in Kokiri forest, without the burden of the world on his shoulders.

"No way!" Wind shouted, looking away from the drawing. "Who are these guys? Was this one of your adventures? Why do these guys have super long legs? And why do their bodies look like it's just their heads?" 

Time couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Wind's questions. He remembered thinking the same thing when he first met the giants back in woodfall after he fought Oldowa. "I don't think any of you deserve to hear the story after judging the drawing. We tried hard to get it right. Besides, he improved since his last drawing that I saw. And I helped with this too," Time said, getting closer to the drawing. He pointed towards the drawing of Tatl and Tael. "See these two? I drew them. They were both very kind, albeit rude to me, but I do miss all of them." 

"So what, just because he's your friend means it's a good drawing all of a sudden?" Legend said. "Because the sentiment is great, but come on." 

"It's a good drawing  _ because _ of the sentiment," Time explained. Looking at the drawing once again was weird. He hadn't seen in since they first drew it. He wondered how Skull Kid was doing now, if he was still playing with Tatl and Tael. 

"That's really nice Time," Sky said, smiling up at the taller man. "Do you miss them?"

"Of course I do, but I know that they're doing fine. With every meeting, a parting is soon to follow." Time couldn't say he really liked the happy mask salesmen, but the man was right in saying that. Time also knew, that that saying would also apply to him and the other heroes as well once they figure out why they were all together. 

The group fell silent after that, all thinking the same thing. 

"We're gonna remember each other," Warriors said confidently. "If old man over there can remember this broom stick, he's gonna remember our ugly mugs. Not to say you guys are ugly, but I'm hot as fuck, so you may not look as good next to me-" 

"Oh shut it narcissist," Wind huffed, though he was smiling at the captain. "Go kiss your reflection already."

"Maybe I  _ will _ tiny," Warrior crossed his arms, turning his head away with a huff. "Old man, hand over your mirror shield, I have some making out to do." 

"You are not putting your nasty lips on my shield. I don't know your mouth has been," Time grunted, pushing at Warriors shoulder, causing the captain to stumble for a second, before sticking his tongue out at Time. 

"You never told us who they were," Twilight interrupted, gaining everyone's attention once more. "Did he have something to do with your adventure? You never mentioned him before." 

"He was part of one of my adventures, yes-" 

"Was he your companion?" Wild questioned, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Wasn't his companion a fairy?" 

"Hyrule can't you turn into a fairy?" 

"I'm not answering that-" 

"No, he wasn't my companion." Time rubbed his forehead, as if getting rid of a headache. They couldn't have one conversation without trailing off and talking over each other, could they? "And yes, on both adventures a fairy was my companion. First, a blue fairy named Navi, then it was a white fairy named Tatl," he explained, pointing at the fairy that was closest to him in the drawing. 

"If he wasn't your companion then what was he?" Legend asked. "Did he keep all of your stuff and stay at your house?" 

"No, no, nothing like that. He... Hm." Time wasn't sure what to say. He knew the others knew about Majora's mask, hell, Wild had it on him, but none of them knew of the evil spirit that had inhabited the mask before he vanquished it when he went into the moon and talked to all the moon children and  _ finally _ got the mask. "He was taken advantage of and I saved him. We became fast friends afterwards. The people in the background, the 'legs' as Legend decided to call them, were his friends as well. But they serve more as guardians, so they didn't have the time for our friend there."

"Why haven't any of us heard of the guardians if they're supposed to be protecting people and stuff?" Wind asked, all of his attention focused on Time as the man told them about more of his adventure. It was something that rarely happened, and it was something to look forward to when it did. 

"Well..." Time trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Time didn't want to seem unsure of things. He wasn't sure what that place was. "The giants, they don't protect Hyrule. They protect Termina and the places around there. Termina is a lot like Hyrule, but there are still some key differences. Many people don't even know about Termina, but the people there do. They celebrate them during their carnival by wearing masks they created resembling them," he explained. 

"Is that why you have so many masks?" 

"Hm, I suppose so, yes." 

"Was the carnival fun?" Wild questioned. 

Time blinked at the champion, a groan stuck in his throat as he thought back to his three day loop and the amount of people that were afraid, oblivious, or just plain angry. Though there were some parts that were fun, like when he played with the band as Mikau, or when he played hide and seek with Skull Kid in Clock Town. "Sure," Time said, sitting down on the ground next to Wild. "It was fun. There was a lot of people there as well. There were some strange events, but it was fine in the end." 

"Do you think we'd ever be able to go the carnival if we ever ended up near Termina?" Legend asked, with the others nodding in agreement at the idea. 

"No, we wouldn't. It only happens once a year, and it's already passed this year, unfortunately. It was always beautiful thought, the fireworks were amazing." 

"What are fireworks?" Wild tilted his head, brows furrowed in confusion. The name didn't really make sense either. Of course fire works.

Time hummed. "Maybe I can set it up sometime if we're completely safe or once it's all over, as a celebration," he said, beaming. It's been awhile since he's seen fireworks, and he wouldn't mind seeing them again with the others. They were friends, family even, and he would love to share a moment like that with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a livewrite over on the discord because it was my birthday!! it was really fun and a lot of people gave me really kind birthday wishes and i thoroughly enjoyed writing this because it was on my mind ever since i finished playing majora's mask around that time. playing majora's mask was a nice experience, tho it messed with my head haha i thought i was playing it for weeks but it was just around 3 and a half days. 
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT 9/25/2020: This fic is getting some traction, so I just want to drop a few links here. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. 
> 
> No justice, no peace.
> 
> More information found [here.](https://justiceforbreonna.org/)
> 
> [Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.](https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/)  
> [A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.](https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks)  
> [The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.](https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?)  
> [This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.](https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/)  
> [Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).](https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. 
> 
> ACAB.


End file.
